Unforgiven
by Lt. Settai Tenshi
Summary: When Doctor Kasshu tries to undo some of the damage caused by the Devil Gundam, he instead ends up opening old wounds. Intended as a oneshot, but my continue.


Disclaimer- You all know the drill. I do not own any of these characters featured in this work. They belong to Bandai, Sunrise, and any applicable holders.

*Author's note- This was intially published on Deviantart under my username Lt-Settai-Tenshi. But I thought I neglected enough and decided to stick it here. This is the result of listening to too much Gnarls Barkley...

~Unforgiven~

Three years after Doctor Kasshu got his first taste of freedom, he made it his duty to try to undo some of the damage done by his corrupted creation. He felt it was his obligation, even though it was no fault of his own. So many people have perished or were left practically brain dead because of the Ultimate, or rather, Devil Gundam's influence. One of the ways he did this was developing a technique of practically retrieving a persons 'soul' from the memory of the DG cells.

His first major success was with former Gundam Fighter, Michelo Chariot. When he was found in what was left of the cockpit of Gundam Heaven's Sword, all that remained was a dead charred body. The only thing that was keeping him alive were the very DG cells that were eating away at his mind. After manually reprogramming the cells back to their original states, he was able to not only regenerate his mind, but his body as well. Now that he's as fully recovered as he can get, he serves Neo Japan as a secret super soldier as a sentence for his crimes during the Thirteenth Gundam Fight. To Michelo, it was more merciful than sending him back to Neo Italy where he wouldn't be as lucky.

That is when Prime Minister Karato came to him with a challenge; to retrieve a person just from the DG cells themselves. Theoretically it was possible, but it would prove extremely difficult. One there was the fact there wasn't a way to tell who or what they're bringing back just by examining the cells. Then there were the ethical issues. Michelo was still practically alive when they found him, but a cluster of cells a living being makes not. But the Prime Minister insisted, saying that it would be Doctor Kasshu's greatest achievement.

Raizo Kasshu still had second thoughts as he began his first trial. But if he was successful, there was an inkling of hope of bringing his eldest son Kyoji from death. Oh how he missed him...

The sample that was given to him had the most complete memory he had seen so far. It was safe to assume that when this person died, they had been completely infested with DG cells. He repeated the process that he went through with Michelo, reprogramming the cells and maintaining their memory. The hard part was recreating the body. The only way he had an inkling of a chance at getting a body was to allow the newly formed UG cells to do what they did best; regenerate.

He began by placing the cells on a a super conductive surface and hooking the surface to specially modified generators. The conductor was then cooled below it's critical point. Once an acceptable temperature was reached, he allowed the current to pass through the surface, stimulating the cells and allow them to regenerate what was lost. The process with Michelo took months just to get his living body regenerated properly. But this body was going to be completely inorganic, so if all else went well this should only take a matter of days.

Doctor Kasshu fell asleep in the lab overnight in order to be near the switches in case any alarm should go off. He awoke the next morning, noting that not a single alarm went off thought the night and all conditions were normal. He monitored the readings of the computer near the specially treated glass when he noted something. Looking through his shaded goggles, he noted that the head laying on the table still regenerating had already recovered flesh and skin. Turning to the television screens hooked to the cameras. flipping through each channel until he finally reached the camera that was situated right above the head. All he could do was stand there gaping in disbelief.

The shock quickly evolved to panic as he manually shut down each of the generators, frantically typing commands from his central console. As each on cooled, steam began to build in the recovery room, creating a white fog and hindering his ability to see. Ventilation in the room kicked in, sucking the super heated steam with a low rumble. Once the all indicators showed it was safe for entry, Doctor Kasshu pounded the code in to the door and rushed in. What he had seen on the cameras seemed to be true. There, still twitching on the table was the head, neck, and partially formed chest of none other than Major Ulube Ishikawa.

All color drained from him as he stared at him in disbelief. That explained why the memory was practically perfect. Here were the remains of the first man to be infected with DG cells. And he was about to make the mistake of bringing the most notorious and wicked man in recent history back to life. The head still twitched, now scrunching his face not unlike a newborn child. Raizo couldn't process it. All he could do was allow the recovering wounds that this man had cause to once again fester and rot in to his psyche. As he now began to comprehend what was going on, the head finally opened his eyes, only to shake and whimper in fear.

The last memory that Ulube could recall was watching the Battle Royale on Lantao Island. It was still his duty as Coordinator to ensure Neo Japan's victory in the Thirteenth Gundam Fight. But there wasn't anything he could do, Fight teams weren't allowed to communicate with their Fighter during the duration of Battle Royale. So even if his suspicions of Prime Minister Wong possessing the Devil Gundam were true, there really wasn't he or anybody else could do about it unless he wanted to kiss Neo Japan's victory good bye. He was watching this in Neo Japan's Armed Forces Communications Station in Sapporo with practically the entire watch team at the time. Everyone was chattering excitedly as they stared at the large screen showing the Gundam Fight, rather than monitoring communications of space ships and the fleet as they were supposed to.

Ulube watched from the back desk, listening to the developing updates. He occupied himself typing at his laptop, trying to come up with a plan of action, should the Devil Gundam reappear. Destroying it was his only option. He had too many close calls before, and sticking his neck out to retrieve it again could not only prove disastrous for his troops, but for his own mind. The whispers that were silenced when Domon destroyed the Devil Gundam in the Guyana Highlands had returned about two weeks after arriving to Neo Hong Kong. Now they had begun to return even louder than before, pushing him to set aside what was right in order for him to pursue the power he so greatly desired. Resisting had become harder and harder as the Battle Royale pressed on.

He looked up at the screen, indicating the Neo Japan's God Gundam had just defeated Neo Greece's Zeus Gundam.

'At least I can depend on him to get the job done.' Ulube quietly thought to himself, feeling guilty. He told himself over and over that using him was a necessary evil, and that if he destroys the Devil Gundam for good, he'd disappear to save face. Feeling guilty didn't mean he was ready to confess his sins and admit he was wrong. As he mused to himself, he heard something on screen about Zeus Gundam's tracer reappearing. After that, all the map markers and stats disappeared from the image of Lantao Island on screen.

As the watchstanders murmured amongst themselves, Ulube began to sweat, 'This is not good.' What was at first thought to be a hiccup turned to be an hours long black out, the rest of the world left wondering what was happening. But the Major was all too aware, the whispers amplifying in to screams, his head ache becoming an ungodly migraine. He thought he could physically feel the claws of the Gundam itself raking at the back of his head. It called to him, telling him how much it needed him. That this was his destiny. He felt his body temperature drop drastically, his lips turning blue and his skin cold and clammy. The hours pressed on, the watch teams turned over, and Ulube was left in his corner sifting through the metallic haze in his head and finish his plan of action.

But he would never finish it. The screams all of a sudden turned into pained shrieks, his head felt like it was at the point of exploding. He bit his lip to keep him from wailing in pain when a rush of nausea overcame him. Practically flipping over his chair and rushing for the bathroom. He burst through the empty singleton bathroom, slipping on the linoleum and over the toilet. Hugging the sides of the toilet, Ulube's entire body flexed and lurched, trying its damndest to force whatever had been building in his stomach. His body knew something that he had been ignoring for a long time. When he was to exhausted to vomit anymore, he finally tried to focus his eyes, only to find out that they had fallen out of synch and there was nothing he could do to get them back into such. He looked down into the toilet with the eye he still had control of to see a mixture of black coffee, copious amounts of blood, some pinkish chunks of what could only be assumed as parts of his stomach, and a thick silvery substance all lingering near the bottom. That's when he finally realized what was going on, his purpose as the Devil Gundam's 'fail-safe' was being used. At that thought, his head hit the rim of the toilet and he blacked out.

After all of that, waking up to the man that he screwed in the first place was still more than terrifying. Staring into Raizo's eyes, he couldn't speak. Ulube had not even realized that he had died that day, and now the only thing left of him was this head and black and green cables sticking out and webbining from his incomplete chest and spinal column. They stared at each other for several minutes, the both of them unsure of what to say and do. That was when Raizo grasped his hair, pulling Ulube off the table, and held him at arm's length taking him outside the room and into the lab. Ulube, now realizing just how much of him was left, could only squirm uncomfortably. He whimpered coming to terms that there was nothing left below his sternum but the uncomfortably familiar green cables. Doctor Kasshu balanced him carefully on the counter counter and took out his cellphone.

The Prime Minister answered on the other end of the line sounding somewhat preoccupied, 'Yes Doctor Kasshu?'

'Sir I wanted to inform you that although we did make great progress, an unforeseen malfunction destroyed the sample you gave me...'

Karato stopped shuffling papers and fell silent on the other end. He sighed, sounding somewhat frustrated, 'Alright... we'll work on getting you another sample. Just sen. me you reports tomorrow morning.'

Kasshu nodded fis head and simply said, "Yes Sir." and hung up, setting the cellphone on the counter next to Ulube. He then took out a chord with a USB connector on one end and a needle like protrusion on the other. He turned Ulube on his back and stuck the needle into the stump of his spinal column. Ulube cried out in pain, only to be rebuffed.

"Shut up." Raizo glared down at him connecting the USB end to his computer. He began to type away furiously, deleting codes and modifying scripts as he saw fit. Ulube felt nothing but the uncomfortable stinging coming from the base of his spine. After twenty minutes of endless typing, Raizo shut down his computer and disconnected Ulube's end of the cable. He sat him up right and stepped back, emotionless.

"I know you can speak, so answer me a question..." he leered down his nose, "Do you think I should kill you?"

Ulube wanted to shrink back. He was helpless and all he could do was answer, "Y-yes... I destroyed your work, your family, and your life. And because of me, so many more had to suffer. If there was anyone deserving of death, that would be me..." He looked down hopelessly. Although he had practiced this routine if ever got caught numerous times in his head, for the first time in his life he meant it.

"'Deserving?' What makes you think that you deserve to die?"

At this Ulube looked up at Doctor Kasshu to see a slight grin on his face. If he had any stomch left, he would have felt violently ill at that statement.

The Doctor continued, "If my son were to find out you were here, he'd have no hesitation in killing you again. But he's too bone headed to realize that killing you would be an act of mercy.", his grin twisted, "that's why I took away the codes for self-evolution and self-multiplication and amplified your pain receptors..."

Ulube felt his eyes widen and his part body grow ice cold.

"You're a cyborg now with a lifespan much longer than a normal human being's. You and I are going to become very well acquainted..."

Three hours later, Doctor Kasshu opened up a rarely used utility closet, dragging Ulube by his cables behind him. He dropped him haphazardly on the cold floor, closing and locking the door behind him. Ulube layed there, the UG cells in thier effort to imitate blood oozed from his swollen left eye and mouth and trickled down his chest. The glaring purple bruises on his face and chest palpatated with a non existant heart beat. He didn't know why he layed there gasping when he knew he had no lungs to over exert. But he did, trying to grasp on to the gravity of what was going on. He was now Doctor Kasshu's punching bag, only exisisting to be his outlet of stress and anger. No matter how badly beaten he was, he'd always regenerate. But he couldn't cry, not even so much as whimper. If he did, that would bring further retribution.

The only thing he could do was smile and say, 'I deserved that.' 


End file.
